


Голубые глаза (Blue Eyes)

by takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Heavy Angst, Hurts So Good, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter/pseuds/takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter
Summary: Когда он открывает глаза, Эрвин обеспокоенно смотрит на него сверху вниз, губы змеятся и извиваются, повторяя мантру – в безопасности, спальня, страшный сон. Его дыхание успокаивается и замедляется, кровь стекает по подбородку.





	Голубые глаза (Blue Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407598) by [guttersharkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersharkk/pseuds/guttersharkk). 



> Написано по заявке @lightupstars с использованием слов «кровь» и «скованный». ОПАСНОСТЕ!1 Грусть-печаль.
> 
> У истории есть продолжение: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285618

Его тело – расплавленный свинец, странно неповоротливое, невероятно тяжелое и не принадлежит ему; кончики его пальцев полосуют склизкую от дождя землю, вонзаясь и зарываясь, беспомощные, отчаявшиеся. Из его горла вырывается крик, когда он напрягается и делает рывок, - нечеловеческий, состоящий из одной ярости, и он тяжело спотыкается от силы импульса. По его венам бежит кислота, выжигает его внутренности, делает его движения медленными, неуклюжими. Его крылья сломались при падении. Теперь он просто человек.

_Леви._

Его внимание перескакивает, цепляется за тень, неясно вырисовывающуюся над головой; его тело движется самовольно: напряженно пригибает к земле и вышибает воздух из груди. Рёв, расплывающиеся очертания и дуновение ветра от резкого движения. Дикий взгляд Леви выискивает, а его мышцы сокращаются, пляшут, и он просто уклоняется от замаха титана, легкие ходят ходуном, глотка саднит. Деваться некуда, так что он убирается с траектории движения - принося в жертву свои ноги кучке грязи. Вторая рука пролетает над ним. Пар опаляет бритый затылок.

_Леви._

Мир – ураган, бушующий и завихряющий. Гремит гром, и молния раскалывает вечер, впечатывает злой поцелуй в землю, отбеливает небо и ослепляет Леви. Смерть усмиряет его своими погремушками будто новорожденного. Он задается вопросом, какой звук он издаст, умирая, и он тренируется, вытаскивая последнее уцелевшее лезвие, кромсая ожесточённо яркое марево.

Он присматривается, окруженный шипением испарений титана.

Голубые глаза.

Колени подкашиваются.

_Леви._

Эрвин.

Кровь сочится вдоль его клинка, прочно засевшего в кишках Эрвина, идеальный разрез – фирменный стиль Леви. Он содрогается, давится, задыхается, чувствует запах меди под дождём, когда она пачкает его щёки, липкая и тёплая. Снова вспышка и гром. Мир расплывается. Его ладони сжимают в кулаки рубашку командира, и он трясёт, рычит от горя, срывается на крик.

_Эрвин._

\- Леви!

Голубые глаза.

Эрвин.

Сильные руки сковывают его запястья; он борется с ними, извивается, глотает воздух, словно не может надышаться. На его щеку капает что-то мокрое, и он вздрагивает, невольно передёргиваясь от запаха металла. Когда он открывает глаза, Эрвин обеспокоенно смотрит на него сверху вниз, губы змеятся и извиваются, повторяя мантру – в безопасности, спальня, страшный сон. Его дыхание успокаивается и замедляется; кровь стекает по подбородку. Нос Эрвина выглядит криво, странно в темноте, из него льётся как из крана.

\- Чёрт, - шипит он, вырывая руки из захвата командира, отползая по кровати.

Эрвин отпускает его, садится на пятки и подносит тыльную сторону ладони к лицу, чтобы остановить кровотечение.  
\- Всё нормально. Просто кошмар, - его голос странный, гнусавый. Скорее всего, нос сломан.

\- Эрвин, твой нос, - хрипит Леви, берет одну из простыней, стереть кровь с собственного лица, тянется, чтобы предложить её командиру.

Он придвигается ближе, изучает лицо Эрвина в лунном свете, льющемся через окно.

Зелёные глаза.

Лицо Майка и свёрнутый нос залиты бледным свечением, зелёные глаза яркие и блестящие от душевной боли. И всё же он нежно улыбается.

Он застывает с открытым ртом – сердце падает глубоко, глубоко в грудную клетку и рикошетит обратно в горло.  
\- Майк, - звуки дрожащие и неуверенные, извиняющиеся, насколько это возможно для Леви.

\- Всё нормально.

Голос звучит мягко, убедительно, когда он принимает простыню из протянутой руки Леви, всё ещё окаменевшей от шока. Его пальцы сгибаются, а рука падает, когда вес Майка соскальзывает с матраса, его массивное туловище исчезает в соседней ванной комнате.

Леви опускается на их кровать, смотрит ему вслед красными глазами.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также опубликована на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6006615


End file.
